5 Time Daniel Grayson Saw Amanda Clarke And 1 Time He Saw Emily Thorne
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: He had been waiting for Amanda his whole life. He could wait a little longer. My First Demily Fic.


Author's Note: So, I've seen this done before, this five and one thing, and I thought I would try my hand at it. After season three, I never thought there could be anything between Daniel and Emily again, and I never thought I could feel anything but loathing for the Lex Luthor of the Hamptons. However, after 4x07, well … I mean, that is the best episode we've had in a while, and while the scene at the end with Emily screaming "You could have come for me," was obviously the highlight, Daniel and Emily in the elevator was a close second. Do not misunderstand me; I do not want Emily to start to care for Daniel again. I am a die-hard Jemily fan and always have been. Besides, the guy who shoots and fertilizes her does not get that girl. It just doesn't work like that. Daniel does not deserve Emily. However, I kind of like the idea of him still having feelings for her, or developing new feelings for her, or whatever it was we saw in the elevator. While some of the real girl was in her façade, in the beginning, he did fall for a lie, but I wouldn't mind him falling for the real girl. I wouldn't mind him realizing what he lost. I wouldn't mind him helping her even. It's too late for Daniel. He's made his choices, and his pulled the trigger one to many times (Did you ever notice he's shot one person per season? I wonder who he'll shoot this season.)

Anyway, the shred of Demily fan in me cooked this up. I'd like to think it has a happy ending for Demily fans.

And fans of my other stories, worry not, I am not dropping them.

Oh, and obviously, transcribed lines are from the show.

Five Times Daniel Grayson Saw Amanda Clarke (And One Where He Met Emily Thorne)

_One_

The first time Daniel saw Amanda Clarke it was on the beach. She was playing with a dog, and Daniel could not help but stare. She looked so happy, so care free. He knew he would never be like that. He would never be able to play on the beach with a pet. His parents wouldn't even let him have a dog, but if he did, he probably would not be able to go play like she was. She was giggling, not a care in the world.

More than anything, he wanted to go talk to her. He wanted to walk up to her and bask in the light and joy that seemed to radiate off of her. He didn't though. He just started to make his way back up the beach, back to his family, his prison. His nurse would be looking for him soon.

"Where are you going?" he heard her call behind him. He turned to stare. She ran up to him, giggling. "I'm Amanda." She said. He just continued to stare. He couldn't believe she was talking to him, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" The dog next to her barked at the word cat, and she giggled, "This is Sammy, and he doesn't like strangers, so for your safety, you need to tell me your name. Then we can be friends."

He smiled at her logic, "Daniel." She smiled, "Grayson." He added. He had been taught never to leave that part out. It was important.

"Amanda Clarke." She said, giggling. She didn't seem to get why his last name was important. He liked that, "And this is Sammy, but he doesn't have a last name. We could give him one though, if you like."

"My dad says last names are important. They tell people who you are."

"Well, Amanda's enough for me to know who I am."

He smiled at her shyly, "So, you don't care that I'm a Grayson?"

Amanda shrugged, "Grayson sounds so … Gray. I like Daniel better."

"Me too."

"So, what last name should we give him, then?"

"Well, he's your dog. Shouldn't you pick?"

Amanda shook her head, "It was your idea. Besides, this way, he can be our dog, and you can come play with him."

Daniel liked that idea, even though he knew it would never happen, "I'm not very creative." Amanda just shrugged, urging him on, "All right. How about Jefferson, you know, like the guy on the twenty?"

Amanda giggled, "I think he was also a President, plus he wrote the Declaration of Independence."

"I knew that." He had. Well, the president part anyway. He'd have to look into this writing business.

"Sammy Franklin. Now he has a proper name."

"Daniel!" He heard his nanny call from farther up the beach.

Daniel sighed, defeated. "I have to go." He said. She seemed disappointed. He was too.

"I live in that house." She said, pointing to the little beach house just next door to Grayson Manor, "Come by to play sometime. Promise?"

"I don't know if my mom-"

"Promise." She repeated petulantly. It was clearly an order.

"I promise." And then she hugged him. And he ran off up the beach, the sound of her musical giggling still echoing in his ears.

_Two_

The second time Daniel Grayson saw Amanda Clarke, she was in tears. He didn't know why exactly. He saw her wailing, and he wanted to go to her, wanted to make her giggle again, but his mother wouldn't let him outside. He felt lucky to be watching from the window. She went off with some woman, leaving Sammy behind, and he knew something was wrong. Amanda would never leave Sammy behind.

And then he was running. He ran past his parents, past his nanny, past the cries to come back. He ran outside, and ran after her. He ran to her house, because he promised, but she was too far-gone, and he couldn't reach her.

He felt tears sting his eyes, though he wasn't sure why. He saw the dog, moping on the porch, next to a sad boy he didn't recognize.

He knelt down next to the dog, scratching his ears, "I'll miss her too, Franklin."

"His name's Sammy." The boy said. Daniel just shook his head as he continued to pet _their_ dog.

Then, his mother was their, chastising him for running off. He apologized, and went back home. It didn't matter anymore anyway. Amanda was gone.

_Three_

The third time Daniel Grayson saw Amanda Clarke was at a Bar. It was his first year of college, and he was pledging a Fraternity. He was a legacy, and a Grayson, so he knew he was in, but they still had to pretend he was like any other pledge. Still, they went light on the hazing with him. They even invited him out to drink with the brothers. It was fun. Daniel was having a blast. He was chatting up a pretty redhead, telling her something stupid to get her to like him as college boys always did.

"Bitch." He heard one of his future brothers mutter next to him.

"Do you mind watching your tongue while I'm entertaining this lovely lady here?" he asked, making the redhead giggle.

"Sorry Grayson." The guy said, good-humoredly. "It's just that brunette over there. Thinks she's too good for me or something."

"Edwards, everyone's too good for you." Daniel joked.

"You don't mean her?" another one of his brothers asked, motioning to the brunette. Daniel couldn't make her out very well, but something about her seemed familiar. Strange. He shrugged it off. "Hey, sweetheart, come over here, will you." The girl didn't even glance in their direction.

"Hey guys, no harm, right? Plenty of fish in the sea." Daniel said, but his friends were already up. He figured he should follow them, if only to protect them from themselves.

"Hey, I was talking to you." He said, as they got closer to the girl.

Finally, she looked up, "Well, you can understand my confusion. See, I wasn't aware somebody with such full-blown Chlamydia could talk. I assumed you were just making groans of pain. My mistake."

Daniel stifled a snicker, but his friends were not amused.

"Don't think I don't know who you are princess. I recognized you the second I saw you. Figured you would like the company of somebody who could offer you something substantial."

The girl rolled her eyes, "If you mean cash, I'm fine. If you mean sex, I doubt you could keep up."

"You little-" he grabbed for her arm, and Daniel was about to step in, but clearly, this girl could take care of herself. She grabbed his arm and twisted, "If you know who I am, you should also know I don't like to be touched."

Daniel's friend thrashed, "Violent little whore aren't you. Like father, like daughter I guess."

She kicked his crotch, keeping a hold on his arm. He groaned in pain, and she slammed him on the ground, "You'll pay for that, you little bitch. Do you have any clue who _my_ father is? Hint, _he_ never downed anything but a good brandy. The expensive kind."

"Well, then I guess life is just swell for you, isn't it?" She spat.

She was impressive. And familiar. So familiar.

"I'm calling the cops." Edwards said.

"Don't think you need to." His other friend (he was going to start re-thinking calling these guys that) said as he started to get up.

Daniel heard the sirens, and so did the girl. She looked panicked, if briefly. The tough girl façade was back in place quickly, but he had seen the panic. She didn't want to get caught, especially since the guys had started it, and because of their last names, they could make her sound like the guilty one. They would too, she knew that, and so did Daniel. It wasn't fair.

Quickly, he grabbed for her arm. She pulled away, and he turned to her, "I know I way out, around the back. The bartender's a friend." She rolled her eyes, seemingly unsurprised by the fact that he knew the bartender. Whether it was because she assumed he was rich and connected, or because she assumed he was an alcoholic, he didn't know. It didn't matter anyway. "Let me help you." He pleaded, and she snarled.

"I've learned not to trust people who offer to help me."

"Then who do you trust?" She didn't answer, "We can go our separate way once we're out of here. Just let me show you a way out."

Finally, reluctantly, she nodded, and followed him around back.

"So, what do you want?" She asked once they were outside. He looked at her curiously, "People like you always want something."

"People like me." He said, chuckling, "Well, if you mean cash, I'm fine. If you mean sex, I doubt I could keep up."

She stared at him, surprised that he threw her words back at her, "You're right." She said, "You couldn't."

"I'm Daniel." He said. He didn't know why he was telling her his name. Maybe it was because he so desperately wanted to know hers.

"Daniel what?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Last names are important. They tell people who you are."

Why did that sound so familiar, "Well, Daniel's enough for me to know who I am."

Recognition sparked in her eyes, "Daniel Grayson." She said, shaking her head, stunned.

"How?" He asked, mystified.

She got closer to him, smiling, and for a second, he thought she might kiss him. He even wanted her too. But she just kneed him in the crotch, "What the hell … what was that for?"

"Your mother." She said simply.

"What did my mother ever do to you?" he gasped.

"Why don't you ask her?" She said, walking off. He was tempted to chase after her. He might have, if he weren't doubling over in pain.

Instead, he watched her walk away, and once he could walk again, he headed back inside. His friends were talking to the cops, telling them how Amanda Clarke, the terrorist's daughter, had viciously attacked them. Amanda. Of course.

_Four_

The fourth time Daniel Grayson sees Amanda Clarke, it's just after New Years. As in, literally, just after. His parents think he's away. Really, he's just trying to avoid another Grayson New Years. He figured he'd find a place to drink, and then find a place to crash. Except then he sees her. Amanda Clarke, at her old house, like no time has passed. Except time has passed. She's older, darker, and crying? Bawling really. She's bawling into a cellphone, and then she hangs up. He can't believe it. She's nothing like the tough chick he met at the bar nearly a month ago. She looks so … broken.

Slowly, a little unsure, he approached her. He doesn't know why. It probably isn't smart. But something is pulling him to her.

He sees her look up, her eyes red, her face angry, "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Well, I promised to come by to play sometime, didn't I?" She just stared at him, "Sorry it took so long."

"I'm surprised you remember." She said wistfully. He shrugged, "I'm not in the mood for games, Daniel."

He sits beside her on the porch steps, "Then what are you in the mood for?" She glared at him, "I didn't mean that like it sounded. I just … You looked upset."

She rolled her eyes, "That IV league school sure is paying off, huh?"

"Well, I finally learned what the declaration of independence is."

For a second, he thought he saw a hint of a smile, but then it was gone, "Why weren't you at your parents party?" She asked.

"I avoid those things whenever I can." He said, "How did you know I wasn't?"

"I waitressed." She said with a shrug.

"I thought you were fine for cash."

"I didn't do it for cash."

"Then why?" She didn't answer, "What did my mother do to you Amanda?" She just shook her head, not meeting his eyes. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand. You're a Grayson."

"Grayson's so Gray. I like Daniel better."

She just shook her head again, "You're not going to make me laugh Daniel. Try all you want, you can't make me laugh."

"That's too bad. I remember you had a great one."

"That was a long time ago."

"There must be something I can do to make you smile."

She looked at him, staring straight through him under the moonlight, "Kiss me." She said.

Nothing could have shocked him more. He nearly fell off the steps of her porch. Or his mother's porch. His mother owned Amanda's house now. So weird. "What?" he sputtered.

"You heard me college boy. Kiss me. Show me a good time. Can't be the first time you heard that line." He just kept staring at her. He couldn't tell if she was kidding, "I know you wanted to that night outside the bar. I could see it in your eyes. You want to make me smile _so_ badly, do what you wanted to do that night. Two birds."

"Wh-Why?"

"I have my reasons. Does it matter?"

No. It didn't. He kissed her, and he saw stars. It was kind of like when she kneed him in the crotch, or when she ran after him up the beach, powerful, unexpected, explosive. He didn't know why she was doing this. He didn't care. It didn't matter. He was kissing Amanda Clarke. He was kissing Amanda. The girl with the giggle he couldn't forget. The girl with the charming smile, the glow of youth. The woman with the swift kick. The woman with the quick wit who could take care of herself. Grayson's and Clarke's flew out the window. He was just Daniel, and he was kissing Amanda.

Finally, they both broke free, gasping for breath. She wanted more, and so did he. He could tell. He started to lead her inside, but she stopped him, "Not here." She breathed.

"Where then?" He glanced at the manor. She couldn't possibly want to go _there_. "My parents are home, obviously, so-"

She stepped away from him then, snapped out of her daze, catching her breath, "You can't do this!" She shouted at him.

"What?"

"You don't get to do this. I am not the little girl you met on the beach, Daniel, and you know why."

"What, you mean because of your father?"

She slapped him. Hard, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare mention my father! You know nothing. You know nothing. You, your parents, you're everything that is wrong with the world. You don't get to comfort me, make me feel better after what _they_ did."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, seeming to be making her mind up about something. And then, the anger drained, and she just looked sad, and tired, "You really don't know, do you? What your parents did to my father, to me. You really don't know."

"I …" he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she was talking about.

She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. It was soft, and sweet, not like the hungry kissed they had shared moments ago. It was also quick. Too quick.

"Just stay Daniel. Don't be Grayson. Promise me?"

"I promise."

And once again, he watched her walk away. He didn't know if he would see her again. Logic said no, but he had thought that before. Maybe he would. Maybe.

_Five_

The fifth time Daniel Grayson saw Amanda Clarke was no accident. She tracked him down. He was talking about wanting to be a poet. She was sitting in the corner, reading, watching him. The girl he was with asked Amanda is she knew who he was, and she lied that she didn't. He pretended not to know who she was as she answered the girl's queries in some fake Boston accent. But he followed her out. He wasn't an idiot. He couldn't let her walk away again.

"Amanda!" he called after her.

She turned to him, smiling, "I was hoping you would follow me out."

"I thought you didn't know who I was." He joked.

"I don't. I know who I hope you are, but only time can answer that question."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, breathless.

"Looking for you."

"I don't-"

"Promise you'll do whatever it takes to make me smile." She demanded, as determined as she had been on the beach.

"I promise." He breathed. Foolish though he knew it was to make such a promise, he couldn't seem to help it. She was Amanda, and he was Daniel, and he could never help it.

"You once asked me what your parents did to me. And I want to tell you. Maybe it's because I need your help. Maybe it's just because I want to tell you, because you wanted to make me smile so badly, I don't know." She paused as if waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. What could he say? She continued, "But I need to know if I can trust you."

"How can I prove that you can?"

Amanda sighed, "That's the thing. I don't know. But I need you. I need you to get close to your family. I need you if I'm going to prove that my father was innocent."

"Your father-"

"And if you help me, and don't ask questions, I'll tell you everything. Someday."

"And if that's not good enough for me?"

She looked down, sadly. He didn't know if she was really sad, or if she was just trying to make him feel guilty, "Then I'll find some other way."

Daniel thought about it for a moment. Was it worth it? Not having all of her. Not knowing what she was planning. Not knowing what his family had to do with her father? Could he accept the little she gave him, "What do you need me to do?"

_One_

It was the kick-off party for the summer, and Daniel felt antsy. He didn't know why. Something about today made him feel like something was coming, like Tony in _West Side Story_. (He hated that he knew musicals so well, but having a little sister meant making sacrifices sometimes).

Then, he saw her. She was blonde, and dresses up in finery, commanding the eye of every guy there. And she looked happy. She glowed, like she had when they first met, but she was powerful, like she had in the bar, and she was passionate, like she had been on her porch that night, and determined like she was when she tracked him down years ago. And like always, she was beautiful.

He had asked what she needed him to do, and she had said he would know when the time came. Apparently, the time had come, but he still didn't know what to do. All he could do was stare at her in awe.

She didn't walk up to him. He waited, and waited, but she never got near him. Finally, he turned his attention to the less interesting people around him. And then, he felt it. Something wet on his jacket. He turned, and there she was, smiling "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot." Except she wasn't an idiot, and she definitely wasn't clumsy. This was intentional, he knew, and she was waiting for him to play along.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's, uh, probably the universe telling me I need a costume change." He said, smiling. He wasn't good at this, acting. But being around her made him smile, so he didn't have to act there, and her smile told him he had done the right thing. "Uh, I'm Daniel." He said. _Not Grayson,_ he repeated in his head, hoping she heard it.

"Emily," she said, taking his hand. And there it was. A fake name, a fake life. He didn't know what she had planned, but he would help her. He had promised, and he hadn't broken a promise to her yet.

"How about I get you a dry martini? Twice the alcohol, half the stain potential."

"Sure. I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's okay. Now wait right here."

He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. He wanted so much more than getting her a dry martini. But she had promised him someday, and he had to be patient. After all, he had been waiting for Amanda his whole life. He could wait a little longer.


End file.
